Super Pups!
by rugphan
Summary: A Danny Phantom/Rugrats crossover. When Tommy decides to train Spike so he can 'live in the wild', Danny, Tucker, and Chuckie try to stop their friend from losing his dog. But, what happens when two stray dogs show up at Tommy's door? And what happens when Danny finds out these two dogs can talk and work for a secret animal agency called The Super Pups? 7th story in my DTF series.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey, you guys! First of all, I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing to my stories. It's great to know people are reading and reviewing my fanfics. :) Second of all (as I usually say), I do not own any of these characters, except for Roy, Woody, Buddy, Little Robin Redbreast, and Rockin' Robin. I do not own the Rugrats Comics, or the Rugrats episode where Spike runs away (I can't think of what they're titled, but the story is based off of one of my Rugrats Comics with some major changes, and the Rugrats episode where Spike runs away gave me some inspiration as well. :) ). I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**WARNING: If you really don't like pets, especially dogs, I suggest you read this story! You'll meet some cute ones! XD**

**Prologue**

**_ T_**he yellow lab lay on the soft green grass, sleeping peacefully. It was a wonderful Saturday. The sun was shining, it wasn't too cold out, and the kids were sleeping in after a long week of school. Plus, to make it even better, he was sleeping in a warm sunny part of the backyard. To think it was only eight o' clock in the morning!

The yellow lab, with his keen sense of hearing, heard a small brushing sound. He opened a weary eye, and glanced to his left. No wonder. His little black lab brother by five minutes was licking his paws while he was trying to sleep! The yellow lab was always annoyed when the black lab did that. And this wonderful Saturday morning didn't change that.

The yellow lab sat up. "Roy," he started angrily, "must you always clean yourself _every_ single morning? It gets a little annoying after awhile."

Roy paused mid-lick, and looked up at his older brother. "Sorry, Woody." He wiped his face with his paws. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Woody chuckled. "You say that every morning, and yet you do it anyway." He shook his head. "What _am_ I going to do with you little brother?"

Roy thought for a moment. "Well, we could always have our breakfast." He glanced around, his floppy black ears perking up as they always did when he was curious about something. "When are we getting our breakfast anyway?"

"I was actually thinking the same thing." Woody replied. "I'm hungry."

Roy stood up and did a huge stretch. "Maybe we should walk around afore you get all acited about your breakfast."

"Me?" Woody asked incredulously. "Look, Roy, I _know_ I get excited about breakfast too, but _you're_ the one who gets ecstatic."

"Pffft!" Roy exclaimed, waving his right paw. "Get outta here, Woody!"

"Have I ever told you something that wasn't the truth?"

"You mean besides the time your eye got your left eye bruised?"

"That was different, Roy! I was observing an ant on a rock, and as I leaned closer, the rock poked me in the eye! I didn't want to make a fool of myself!"

Roy shook his head. "I'd still call that a lie."

"Look," Woody exclaimed, "whether I lied or not isn't the point! The point is-,"

"Roy!" an adult female voice called. "Woody! Breakfast!"

Roy ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. "COMING!" he yelled. "COMING!"

"Like I said," Woody said, shaking his head with his eyes closed, watching Roy zoom across the yard, "ecstatic." He quickly ran after him.

Once their bowls of Dog Chomp were placed down next to each other, Roy and Woody started eating. After Woody had licked his bowl clean, Roy asked, "So Woody, what are our plans for today?"

Woody thought over this in puzzlement. After all, that was a good question. "I don't know." he replied. "I mean, it's the weekend. We don't have any big jobs to do or any messes we need to clean up."

Roy smiled, and his tail started wagging happily. "Does that mean we can play games today?"

Woody shrugged. "I guess so!"

"Oh, boy!" Roy exclaimed, running across the yard. "Last one to the kiddy pool is a rotten egg!"

Woody's mouth opened wide, as he raced after his little brother. "No fair!" he cried. "You got a head start!"

Roy laughed as he jumped into the kiddy pool. Woody chuckled as Roy lay down in the middle of the pool and bobbed his head up and down in the water like a seal. Woody hopped in after him and started doing the doggy paddle at the edge of the pool, and ran around in circles. Roy laughed, watching his older brother.

The Labradors continued to splash around in the pool, when suddenly a large beeping sound was heard.

Woody glanced down to see that his magenta colored collar was flashing and causing the all of the noise. He glanced over to see that Roy's red collar was flashing and beeping too.

"So much for having a day off." Roy mumbled sadly.

"Maybe next time." Woody exclaimed. "Come on!"

They quickly shook the water off their fur, and went running up the small hill in the backyard, into the small area of woods. Soon, they found the spot they were looking for. Roy's stump.

You see, the reason why they called it Roy's stump was because whenever the kids came outside to play with them, Roy would usually climb up onto that stump and sit on it. And as they came to notice that Roy would sit on it more and more, the boy, one day exclaimed, "Notice that Roy always sits on that stump? This should be his stump." To which, the girl nodded and said, "I agree!" So, from then on, the giant stump in the backyard became Roy's stump. But there was only one reason Roy would sit on that stump when he was up there with the kids. He didn't want them to see what it _really_ was.

Roy quickly glanced back. No movement. "The coast is clear." he whispered to Woody. "You go down first, and I'll follow you."

Woody nodded, quickly glancing back once more to make sure Roy was correct, and quickly sat on the stump.

"Password." a robotic voice said.

"Squeaky Toy!" Woody replied.

"You may enter."

Suddenly, the top part of the stump slowly began to sink. Lower and lower it went for about twenty feet. Then, as suddenly as the stump began sinking, it stopped. Woody jumped off, and the stump automatically went back up.

Woody glanced around. The room he was in was huge. There were some walls with pink wallpaper and purple carpet. There was a small refrigerator that was stacked with bones, treats, and many other food items. But, most importantly, there was a huge dashboard with about five TV screens and plenty of buttons and switches.

"Hello?" a voice was saying. "Hello? Roy? Woody? Anybody?"

Woody quickly ran up to one of the doggy beds that was placed in front of the dashboard, and placed his walkie-talkie headset on his on his floppy ears. "This is Woody, Super Pup agent. Roy will be down here in a minute. What's the situation Buddy?" He flipped up a couple of switches, and the largest TV screen came on. A German Shepard was staring at him with a serious look on his face.

"I don't have time for this!" Buddy exclaimed angrily. "You both need to go on this mission! Where's Roy?"

"Here I am!" Roy exclaimed, jumping off the stump. "Sorry I'm late! The stump took a little while to come back up! Anyway," he added, winking at the TV screen, "you look very nice today Buddy!"

Buddy shook his head, chuckling. "Never mind that now, Roy. We've got a real emergency here. Now, I know you're just a rookie Roy, but I think you can handle it."

It was true. Roy had only started going on missions about a month ago, while Woody had been doing it for three. Woody was in the middle class, while Roy was at beginners class. You see, Roy and Woody's job was to help pets who were in danger. That included finding pets who were dumped out on the street and to find them new homes, help dogs who survived getting hit by a car and lost a leg learn how to walk, helping animals who were treated cruelly by their owners by having a support group session a least once a week and talking about it to help them feel better, you name it! Roy and Woody did it all!

"Well," Roy stated, "it must be a really big emergency if you're calling us on a weekend to do it!"

Buddy nodded. "Very big." He leaned in toward the Labradors more, and whispered. "Some kid and his friend are trying to release the kid's pet dog into the wild!"

Roy and Woody gasped. That _was _huge.

"Why would someone want to do _that_?" Woody asked, unbelievingly. "These kids should _know_ that a household dog will never survive out there!"

"I know this sounds unusual," Buddy stated calmly, "but these kids don't know any better. Meet Tommy Pickles."

A picture of a baby with hardly any hair with a blue shirt and a diaper appeared on the screen. "He's one year old." Buddy continued. "Apparently, he's got the idea that if other animals are wild, why couldn't his dog?"

"Here's Chuckie Finster." Buddy flashed a picture of a baby with frizzy red hair and glasses, with a blue planet T-shirt and green shorts with cool pattern. "He's two years old. Chuckie isn't too sure of Tommy's plan, and has told him that several times. But, being his best friend and all, he wants to help Tommy do what he thinks is right. According to Spike, Tommy's dog, Tommy's a really determined kid. But Chuckie, not so much. Your mission, Roy and Woody, is to help Chuckie Finster convince Tommy not to release his dog, Spike, into the wild. Or you can convince Tommy yourself. Whatever you do though, make sure Spike doesn't leave that backyard!

"Oh, and Roy and Woody, if you complete this mission successfully, you'll both move up to the next class!"

"Oh boy!" Roy cheered. "Middle class!"

"I always dreamed of moving up to high class," Woody exclaimed, "but I never imagined it would happen so soon!"

"Well," Buddy chuckled again, "you will! That is, if you get the babies to not release the dog out into the wild."

"We won't let you down sir!" Woody said, putting his paw up to his forehead sideways in a salute.

"Very good." Buddy praised. "Oh, and while you're at it, this is Tommy's playmate Danny Fenton." He show one more picture of a boy with messy black hair, wearing a blue T-shirt, a red vest, and a pair of blue jeans. "He's five years old and can talk to babies. Maybe he can help you. He had a report to do that he's stressed out about, but Spike thinks that you can help him with that. So," the German Shepard added smiling, "you think you Super Pups can handle all of this?"

"Totally!" Roy exclaimed.

"Very good!" Buddy smiled proudly. "All of your gear is stored in your magic collars. Now, get moving! You don't have much time!"

"Thanks, Buddy!" Woody exclaimed.

The Labradors ran up to one of the walls and pushed a clear colored button. The stump came back down after a minute or so of impatient waiting, and they climbed onto it.

"We really need to get a faster route down here and back." Roy said, to Woody.

"Definitely." his older brother replied.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1******

**_ "T_**his is _horrible_!" Danny exclaimed.

"I know!" his best friend Tucker replied. "My chocolate chip ice cream is melting!" He stared disgustedly at his hand, which was covered with melted ice cream. "My Dad always says never to by an ice cream cone on a super hot day, but _no_!" Tucker shook his head. "It had to be too warm out, and I just _had_ to have one!"

Danny sighed. "I'm not talking about your ice cream, Tuck! I'm talking about the assignment we got today from Mrs. Robinson."

Danny and Tucker were walking down the street to Tommy's house. The school bus for Amity Park didn't drive down the street into Tommy's town, so the bus would stop a couple blocks from the house, and Danny and his friends would walk there.

"Oh! You mean, the animal report due in two weeks." Tucker grinned. "It's not going to be that hard."

"Easy for you to say." Danny glanced at him. "What animal did you choose?"

"Simple." Tucker replied, happily. "Cats. My Dad used to own some before he married my Mom, and she's allergic to them. I'm sure he can tell me everything I need to know."

"Lucky."

"Why's that?" Tucker asked, stopping at a nearby dumpster to toss his soggy ice cream cone. "What animal did you get?"

"Dog."

"Well, that's not so bad. It's an easy animal to write about."

Danny shook his head. "Not really. You've got a reliable source, while I don't. None of my parents ever had pets that were too big. They don't even know what it's like to have a dog."

Tucker glanced at his best friend, puzzled. "Then why didn't you just choose hamsters?"

"It was already taken." Danny glanced up from the rock he was kicking just a second ago, and kept walking. "What animal did Sam pick?"

"I think she chose tigers."

"She chose a harder one?" Danny was confused. "Why?"

Tucker shrugged. "I think she thought Calvin knows a lot about tigers, so she went over to his house so she could get info and a book on it or something."

"I see." Danny thought about what Tucker had just said, then asked, "How far is Calvin's house from here?"

"Not too terribly far. Why?"

"I don't know." Danny kicked another rock. "I just thought Calvin could give me some info on dogs. That is, if he knows anything about them."

"Or," Tucker suggested, "you could always go to the library and check out a book on dogs."

Danny burst out laughing. He kept on laughing straight for about two minutes, and then when he couldn't laugh anymore, he wiped a tear from his left eye. "Me reading a book!" He chuckled a bit. "Boy, that was a good one, Tuck!"

By then, Danny and Tucker were walking into Tommy's front yard.

Tucker shrugged, as Danny rang the doorbell. "I figured that wouldn't work for you," he explained, "but it was worth a shot."

The two friends stood there for a few minutes, until someone opened the door. It was Didi Pickles, Tommy's mom. She smiled at the two young boys as they stepped into the doorway.

"Hi, Mrs. Pickles!" Danny exclaimed, carefully placing his blue backpack against the coat hanger. Then he smiled at Didi's rounding stomach and added, "Hello, little guy! Or girl!" He glanced up at Mrs. Pickles again. "Do you even know which gender it is yet?"

Didi laughed, and shook her head. "Not a clue." she replied. "Although, my doctor's appointment is in about an hour, so I should be finding out today!"

"That's great!" Tucker exclaimed.

Didi nodded. "I haven't even told Stu or Tommy yet, not that Tommy would understand what I'm saying anyway."

'You'd be surprised.' Danny thought.

"But," Didi continued, patting her belly, "the thing is, I don't want them to know yet. I want it to be a surprise, so mum's the word!"

"More like, Mom's the word!" Tucker joked.

Didi laughed once more, then said, "Tommy's upstairs with Stu, watching him paint the guest bedroom, where the baby's going to sleep when he or she is born." She paused for a moment, then asked, "If you can, could you try and get Tommy to come downstairs? He's been up there for awhile, and I don't want him to smell too many paint fumes."

"No problem, Mrs. Pickles!" Danny exclaimed. "We'll take care of it!"

"Thank you!" She stepped outside the door. "Chuckie should be here in a little while. And if Stu asks anything, tell him I'm out shopping."

"Okay, Mrs. P!" Tucker replied.

"Thanks again, boys! I'll see you later!" And with that, she locked the door behind them.

"Well, I guess we're baby sitting for the day!" Danny chuckled at the thought of it. "Come on, Tuck! Let's get Tommy out of that stinky, paint-smelling room!"

The two boys, climbed up the stairs and headed to the guest bedroom. Sure enough, Tommy was sitting in the doorway, with his head tilted to one side in a curious, but puzzled manner. Behind him, in the hallway, the guest bed, dresser, and other types of furniture were scattered about.

"Hey, Tommy!" Danny waved to his playmate.

Tommy glanced behind him. He wasn't smiling. "Oh. Hi'ya, Danny. Hi'ya, Tucker."

"Is something wrong, Tommy?" Tucker asked.

Tommy shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong. It's just that," he placed his palm flat against the ground, and pushed himself up, "my Mommy and Daddy have been acting really strange lately."

"Really?" Danny's right eyebrow, went up. "How so?"

"Well," Tommy explained, "firstest of all, my Mommy's been eating lots of nummy foods I don't know wheres my Daddy gets. Then she eats like, one or two bites of it, and is doned!" He shook his head. "My Mommy never lets me get out of my highchair, until I eat mostest of my foods!

"Then, my Mommy was watching Reptar with me, and she started crying when Reptar met the princess and left with her! My Mommy never cries! Eggspecially during Reptar!

"And then," Tommy continued, "my Daddy started moving all of these furnitures out heres from where the growed ups who have comed to visit us sleeps, and starts painting half the wall blue, and the other half pink! I don't gets it!"

Danny laughed, and hoisted Tommy up onto his back. "Maybe you just need to come downstairs for awhile." As Danny carried him down into the living room, he grunted. "Man, Tommy! You're getting heavy!"

Tucker laughed. "I guess he's ready to be a big brother then!"

Danny nodded. "I think you're right! Pretty soon, he'll have someone to play with when we're at school!"

Tommy laughed as he slid down Danny's back. "How much longer is thats?"

"Five months."

"Stills?"

"Yep. You're just gonna have to wait."

Tommy shook his head. Then he paused, then asked, "Hey, Danny, where do babies come from?"

Danny froze. "Er-,"

Tucker laughed, watching his best friend's reaction.

As Tommy was waiting as patiently as he could for an answer, a big tan dog with purple spots and nose came running into the room. "Spike!" he exclaimed. He ran up to his pet dog, and hugged him lovingly.

"Oh, Spike!" Danny cried, hugging him as well. "You are a _wonderful_ dog!" After all, Danny was definitely _not_ ready to give the speech of storks and mothers' tummies.

Tucker smiled. "Hey, Danny!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Now you have a good role model for your animal report. You can watch Spike and observe what he does!"

"That's perfect!" Danny cried. He turned to face his playmate. "Keep Spike here, Tommy! Don't let him go anywhere!"

Tommy nodded determinedly. "You gots it, Danny!"

Danny ran back down toward the front door to grab his backpack, then came back to where Tommy, Tucker, and Spike were still standing.

"Hey, Danny," Tommy questioned, "what's a report?"

Danny quickly grabbed his supplies from his backpack. "A report, is kind of like a research project. For example, I'm doing a report on dogs. Now, in order to do that," he continued, "I'm gonna watch Spike and see what he does, and then write about it."

Tommy grinned widely. "Sounds like fun!"

Tucker placed his right hand softly on Tommy's left shoulder. "Trust me, Tommy," he explained, "when you get older, you'll realize it's not as fun as you think."

Danny grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a pencil out of his binder. He placed the piece of paper on the coffee table, sat down on his knees, and placed both of his palms flat on his face. Suddenly, his face went blank. He had no clue what to do. "So," he started, "how should I start this report?"

Tucker shrugged. "Beats me."

Danny's frown deepened. "Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head. "Sorry, Danny."

Danny groaned, and slammed his pencil down on the coffee table. "This is just great! I can't think of anything to write about! I'm _never_ going to be able to finish my report!"

A few minutes passed, before a light bulb suddenly popped into Tommy's head. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Tucker asked, puzzled. After all, knowing Tommy, you never know just what he might be up to.

"Well," Tommy stated happily, "I was thinking, maybe if Danny asks me some questions about dogs, I'll tell him what Spike does for it, and then he can writes some stuffs down on that piece of paper he's gots!"

Danny smiled at his playmate. "It's worth a shot." He quickly picked up his pencil again, and slid his sheet of questions required for the report closer toward him. "Okay." he said, examining his paper more closely. "What is the name of your animal?" Danny chuckled. "Well, _that_ one's easy." He quickly titled his paper, 'Dogs'.

"Now," Danny continued, glancing up at Tommy, "what do dogs eat?"

Tommy glanced at Spike grinning. "Well, Spike eats lots of stuffs. He likes crackers, and cheese, and bread, and-,"

"I think Danny means, what's the main food that Spike eats, Tommy." Tucker explained.

"Oh." Tommy scratched the back of his head. "Well, my Mommy and Daddy feeds him this hard doggy food that comes out of a huge bag. And, sometimes he'll gets special wet doggy food every once in awhile. Plus, he gets a treat once a day, if he's being good."

"Hang on." Danny said, jotting down some notes. "Okay, got it! Second question," he mumbled, glancing down at the list of questions again, "are dogs nocturnal?"

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked, puzzled.

"It means, does he sleep at night."

Tommy nodded. "Yes. Mostest of the time he sleeps at night. But, unless he's really tired, he'll take a nap during the day."

Danny grinned as he watched his piece of notebook paper fill up a few more rows. "Now-," he paused as he looked at the next question, "Well, that question is an easy one too!" He read aloud, as he wrote down, "No, dogs are not wild animals."

Tommy, who was hugging Spike a moment ago, glanced up at Tucker. "Hey, Tucker, what's the difference between wild aminals and regerlar aminals?"

Tucker was about to answer Tommy's question when someone interrupted him. "Hi'ya, guys!"

Tucker turned and smiled as his playmate, and Tommy's best friend, Chuckie Finster who had just walked into the room. "Hey there, Chuck! What's up?"

Chuckie shook his head. "Nothing really." He paused when he saw Danny taking careful notes. "What's Danny doing?"

"He's writing a report." Tucker replied.

"Oh." Chuckie paused again. "What's a report?"

"It's a research project. He has to watch Spike and write down what he does."

"Sounds like fun!"

"Trust me," Danny said chuckling, "it isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

"Is anybody gonna answer my question?" Tommy was starting to get a bit frustrated.

"I'm sorry." Tucker said, sympathetically. "What was your question again?"

"I was just asking what the difference is between wild aminals and regerlar aminals."

"Well," Tucker explained, "regular animals live inside a house while wild animals live way outside the backyard."

"How outside?"

"I don't know. Probably about a billion miles from here."

"Wow! That _is _way outside!"

Chuckie grinned as he walked over toward Spike. "Well, it's nice to know that Spike doesn't have to live way out there."

"What do you mean, Chuckie?" Tommy asked, puzzled.

"I mean, it's a good thing that Spike doesn't have to worry about instead of eating doggy food that he can eat grass, or candy, or whatever he feels like eating. He doesn't have to worry about playing new games or sleep wherever he wants, or-,"

"Chuckie!" Tommy exclaimed. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Chuckie asked, a nervous edge to his voice.

"I mean," his best friend continued, "why shouldn't Spike be able to run where he wants, sleep where he wants, eat what he wants, and many other things that other aminals do?"

"I don't know, Tommy. Why are you asking?"

Tommy smiled widely at his best friend. "'Cause, we're gonna train Spike. We're gonna teach him how to hunt for food, play new games, and sleep in different spots than the ones he's used to. Chuckie," he continued excitedly, "we're gonna set Spike free!"

"What!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Danny cried.

Spike whined fearfully, and ran outside to his doghouse.

"Come back, Spike!" Tommy yelled excitedly, dashing outside. "C'mon, Chuckie!"

"Wait a minute!" Chuckie cried, waving his arms in defense. "Wait a minute! I didn't mean-," He sighed, knowing Tommy was too determined to listen to him. He quickly turned around to face Danny and Tucker. "How come I'm always the one to gets him into trouble?"

Tucker shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe there are gears working in that brain of yours that Tommy's seems to get carried away with."

Chuckie shook his head. "Me and my big mouth." He mumbled, slowly walking out into the backyard.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Just so you know, I don't own the character Sirius Black (You'll know the Harry Potter reference when you see it. :) ).**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Talking Dogs!**

**_ "H_**ere it is." Woody exclaimed. "Little Tommy Pickles house."

Roy glanced up at the two-story floored, square shaped house. "It's so big!" he exclaimed in awe. He suddenly stopped smiling as a thought occurred to him. "But, wait a minute!" He glanced over at his older brother. "Woody, how are we gonna get inside?"

"Easily." Woody exclaimed. "We're going cry at the door, someone will wonder what's going on, and then they'll open the door for us! They surely will let us inside!"

Roy laughed. "Good thinking!"

Woody smiled proudly. "That's why they call me the plan master!"

"Really?" Roy's ears went up in its curious position again. "What do they call me?"

"The playful one."

"Sounds good to me, about it!"

Woody laughed and shook his head as he and Roy approached the front door. "Do you _always_ have to the words about it at the end of every sentence?"

"Of course, about it!" Roy said cheerfully.

Woody shook his head, and laughed once more. "Okay." he said, now serious. "On three, we'll start crying."

"Okay!" Roy exclaimed.

* * *

**_ D_**anny sat in the living room by himself now. Tucker had followed Chuckie outside to help him see if he could prevent Tommy's plan from moving forward. But, even though his playmate was trying to release his own dog out into the wild, Danny couldn't help but feel a little bit upset about his report.

'If Spike is gone, I'm never going to be able to get this thing done!' he thought gloomily.

Danny was staring frustrated at his quarter filled sheet of notebook paper for a few more minutes. "How did I get dragged into this?" he said aloud to himself.

Suddenly, it was like an impound of sounds filled Danny's eardrums. He quickly sat up on the living room couch, and froze. It wasn't a very loud sound. In fact, hardly any of the sounds that startled Danny were sounds that any five year old would hear right away. Danny was very cautious about his things, considering his parents were ghost hunters. So, whenever Danny heard some suspicious sound, he just had to go and investigate.

Danny quickly jumped off the couch, and cried, "Who's there?"

No answer.

Danny decided to listen again. More intently this time. A few seconds passed before the sound reached his ears again. It was like a wining sound. No, wait. Two wining sounds. There were two wining sounds coming from somewhere in the Pickles' home. But where were they coming from?

'They definitely aren't coming from the backyard.' Danny decided. 'After all, Chuckie, Tommy, and Tucker are out there, and I'm sure if they discovered something, they would've come and told me by now.'

So, Danny continued to keep his eyes and ears wide open for the wining sounds some more. Eventually, he realized that the sounds were coming from the front door. At this point, Danny started to hesitate. Should he go to the door and see what the noises were, or should he go upstairs and interrupt the hard painting work that Stu Pickles was working on? After a few minutes of careful thinking, he decided to go into the kitchen, drag a chair slowly toward the front door, and take a peek through the peephole on the front door as a safety precaution. That way, if necessary, he could get Stu if something really was out there.

As Danny pushed the chair closer and closer toward the door, he started to get a little bit anxious. I mean, what if there was something really dangerous out there? He shuddered, trying not to think about it.

Once he finally got the chair as close as he wanted it to be toward the door, Danny took a deep breath and climbed up. He took a quick look through the peephole and gasped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"Mr. Pickles!" he cried.

No more than a minute later, Stu Pickles came rushing down the stairs. He looked a bit surprised to see Danny standing on one of his kitchen chairs next to the front door. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"I thought I heard something outside." Danny explained. "So, I decided to look through the peep hole, so I could come get you if someone was out there, and well, look!"

Danny quickly jumped off the chair and Stu moved it aside. Mr. Pickles then looked through the small hole in the door. "Well, I'll be!" he exclaimed, quickly opening the door.

Two Labradors, one black, and the other yellow, panted and wagged their tails happily as Stu and Danny greeted them.

* * *

**_D_**anny and the babies were smiling as they watched the two Labradors munch on their dog food.

"Wow!" Chuckie exclaimed in awe. "Two doggies!"

"How do you think they gots heres?" Tommy asked.

"Well," Danny answered, "your dad thinks they might be strays."

"What's a stray?" Chuckie questioned.

Tucker smiled at his playmate. "A stray is an animal that runs away from home or is forced to live on the road because of their owners."

"Gee." Tommy said, sadly. "That's really too bad." He suddenly perked up. "Well then, we'll takes good cares of you and teach you how to live in the wild just like Spike, won't you er…"

"They're both boys." Danny explained. "Your dad checked."

"Okay then, boys!" Tommy giggled as he said it. "C'mon you guys! Let's goes and helps Spike trains some mores!"

Chuckie and Tucker sighed.

"Alright." Chuckie said, glumly. He turned to Danny. "Are you coming, Danny?"

"I'll be out in a minute." Danny said, waving his friends off, and watching the Labradors intently. "You guys go ahead. I want to make sure the dogs finish their food first."

"Suit yourself!"

The three friends headed back out into the backyard.

Danny sighed and plopped into one of the wooden kitchen chairs. "Well," he started, watching the dogs munch on their food, "at least you guys are having a good amount of luck today!"

The black lab lifted his head up in excitement. "You said it!"

"Yeah!" Danny laughed. "I guess-," He cut off, and screamed, falling off the back of his chair in shock.

The yellow lab sat up quickly, and nudged the black lab in the side. "Roy, you goofball! Look what you did!"

Roy smiled sheepishly. "Oops! Sorry, Woody!"

Woody slapped his forehead. "This is _exactly_ why you're still in first class!"

"I must be hallucinating!" Danny exclaimed, unable to believe his eyes. He shook his head, rubbing his temples in the process. "I need some water!" He ran to the sink as fast as he could, and filled up a glass. He quickly drank it, and wiped his mouth with his arm. "There!"

Roy shook his head. "It's not that easy now, is it Danny?"

"You're still talking!" Danny yelled. He filled another glass of water and splashed himself in the face.

Roy just laughed. "Keep splashing water in your face as much as you want, Danny. It's not gonna work!"

"H-How is this even possible?" Danny stuttered.

"I don't know." Roy shrugged. "How was my Great, Great Grandfofer Sirius Black Lab a brick mason?"

"This is crazy!" Danny screamed.

Roy rolled his eyes. "You're the one who sounds crazy right now!"

"I'm crazy?" Danny asked, glancing around to make sure he didn't look like a lunatic. "I'm talking to two talking dogs!" He pointed a shaking finger toward the two Labradors. "Animals don't talk!"

"And we don't have 'posable thumbs!" Roy exclaimed. "But I guess we can't always get what we want, now can we?" He raised both of his black paws in the air in frustration, and glanced up at the roof. "Isn't there such a thing as freedom of speech, United States of America?"

"Okay, Roy!" Woody said calmly, pushing Roy's paws back down to the floor. "I think you've made your point." He turned to Danny. "You're not hallucinating, Danny!"

Danny folded his arms across his chest. "Prove it. For starters, how do you even know my name?"

Woody sighed, and quickly said, "We're from the government agency of the Department of Super Pups."

Unfortunately, Danny wasn't buying it. "I don't believe this!" He opened the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard. "Tucker! Will you come in here for a minute, please?"

"Danny, no!" Woody cried.

"Please don't!" Roy exclaimed.

But it was too late. Tucker was already approaching the door. "What's up, Danny?" his best friend asked, smiling at the Labradors. "Have the dogs finished eating yet?"

"No!" Danny yelled.

"Jeez, dude!" Tucker said, holding his arms up in defense. "What's up with you?"

"You're not gonna believe this, Tuck!"

"Danny," Tucker stated, shaking his head, "knowing you, I don't know what to believe. Now, what's going on?"

"Okay." Danny glanced over at the two dogs, who were planting blank expressions on their faces. "Now…dogs…speak!"

"Um…" Woody mumbled. "Woof?"

Danny gawked at him, then smiled at Tucker nervously. "Maybe he's just not ready. I'm sure that was just a warm-up!" He turned back to the Labradors. "Okay, now, dogs! Talk!"

"Woof!" Woody exclaimed, without any hesitation this time.

Danny chuckled anxiously his eyes darting from the dogs, to Tucker, and back to the dogs again. Then leaned in toward them. "Do you know how stupid you're making me look right now?"

"Dude, what are you _doing_?" Tucker asked in puzzlement.

"I swear, Tucker!" Danny cried, whipping back up. "These dogs were talking just a moment ago! Real words were coming out of their mouths!"

Tucker laughed. "Danny, I think you need to lay off the cheesy puffs in your school lunch!" He walked past his friend, and leaned down to pet the dogs on their heads. "Who are good boys?" he cooed. "Who are good boys? You are! Yes, you are!"

Danny ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Tucker, his best friend, wasn't believing him! "I'm not kidding, Tucker! I saw them with my own two eyes! They were talking!"

Tucker stood up, and shook his head. "Maybe this report's gotten to your head a little bit _too_ much, Danny."

"What?" Danny suddenly slapped himself in the forehead. He had completely forgotten about his report in his sudden state of shock. "No, Tuck! That's not what I'm getting at!"

"Then what _are_ you getting at?"

Roy, who was absentmindedly staring at the roof, turned to Woody and whispered, "Hey, Woody! Is that a grape juice stain on the roof?"

Woody nudged him.

"See?" Danny cried, pointing at the Labradors once again. "See? The black lab just said, roof!"

Tucker laughed again. "_All_ dogs say roof, Danny."

Danny resisted the urge to slap himself in the forehead again. "Not, _that_ kind of roof, Tucker!" He pointed to the ceiling. "_That_ kind of roof!"

Tucker shook his head as he petted the dogs once more before turning toward the sliding glass door. "Whatever, dude!" he exclaimed. "I just think you need a good, long rest."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh, okay!" he said, sarcastically. "So the first part of that sentence that the black lab said, 'Hey, Woody! Is that a grape juice stain on the-,' was only my imagination!"

Tucker laughed good-naturedly. "I'm going back outside to see if I can try and help Chuck stop Tommy from releasing Spike into the wild again."

Danny threw his hands up in the air in bewilderment. "Fine!" he yelled. "Forget about me, then!"

Tucker shook his head and smiled before shutting the sliding glass door behind him.

Roy chuckled. "Isn't that a shame." he stated simply. "Your friend doesn't believe you!"

Danny whipped around to face him. "Oh, _now_ you're talking!" He sighed, put a hand to his forehead, and tried to calm down. "How come you didn't do it for Tucker? Now, I look like an idiot!"

"That's was we were trying to _tell_ you." Woody explained, calmly. "We're not allowed to talk in front of humans."

"Well, why not?"

"Because we'd have way too many people going to a psychiatrist." Roy said, munching on his food again.

Woody nudged Roy again, and glared at him. "Sorry, about my brother. Sometimes he just doesn't know when to use his manners." He held out his right paw. "I'm Woody by the way."

Danny sighed. After all, if two dogs were going to be talking to him non-stop, he figured he might as well go along with it. "Danny." He said, shaking it.

"And this," Woody continued, watching his brother eat his food, "is my little brother, Roy."

Roy held out his left paw, smiling proudly. "Greetings!"

Danny laughed, and shook hands with Roy. "So," he started, "why aren't you allowed to talk to humans again?"

"Because," Woody repeated, "we're from the government agency of the Department of Super Pups."

"You said that already." Danny said politely. "Now, just what is it?"

Woody sighed. "It's just like a fire department, except it's for dogs, cats, and other pets."

"So, what you're saying is that it's kind of like a secret organization that only pets know about."

"Precisely."

"Then, no offense or anything, but just exactly _why_ are you guys here?"

"Easy." Roy answered. "Spike called us up."

"Spike?" Danny asked, a mixture of surprise and shock spreading across his face. "Why would he-," He paused as he realized the answer to his own question. "Oh!"

"What?"

Danny laughed. "Well, you see, the thing is, I got this report and…" He shrugged, and put his left hand up. "It's a long story. But, anyway, because of it, my playmate Tommy- the baby with the blue shirt you just met –thought it would be a great idea to try to send Spike out into the wild." Danny shook his head. "I can't say I blame Spike for calling you up here. When Tommy plans something, he's usually pretty determined."

"So," Woody continued, "what you're trying to tell us is this is going to be much harder than we thought."

"Most likely." Danny replied.

* * *

**_ "T_**he firstest thing we need to teach Spike is how to find his own food. That way, he won't need to find other aminals to do it for him."

Danny, Tucker, Roy, and Woody were sitting by the small brick wall in the Pickles' backyard watching Tommy explain to Chuckie how they were going to train Spike to live like a wild animal. Unfortunately, it seemed to be going pretty well. And now, Tucker was getting pretty anxious.

"I've tried everything!" he was saying to Danny. "I told him there weren't dogs like Spike in the wild and Tommy said he would be the first one. I told him that there were animals bigger than Spike out there and he said they could teach them more things. I even went as far as to telling him that Spike would probably be hungry for days, and he said he could always come home and eat something!" He sighed. "I'm telling you, Danny, there's no stopping him."

Danny shook his head, and looked at his playmate once again, frowning. "Like I said earlier, when Tommy's up to something, he's pretty determined to do it."

Tucker glanced at his friend, puzzled. "When did you say that?"

Danny quickly glanced at Roy and Woody. They were glancing up at him warningly. "Er…never mind."

"If you're talking about the dogs talking again, you've got to remember that animals don't talk. They're not going to speak back."

"That's just what I thought." Danny said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Tucker quickly stood up. "Well," he exclaimed, "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry. I'm going to see if there's an apple or something in the refrigerator." He glanced at his friend once more before leaving. "You want anything?"

Danny smiled. "I'll take a juice box."

"Okay. I'll be right back!"

He ran toward the house.

Once Tucker was inside, Roy spoke. "So, how are we going to make this work?" He glanced at his brother as he said it.

Woody shrugged. "Don't know yet. I'm still working on it."

Danny sighed. He wasn't sure how Roy and Woody were going to be able to pull Tommy away from this plan. After all, he knew just what it was like to lose a pet. His hamster had died earlier during the summer. If that happened to Tommy because of a tragic accident…he shuddered. He _really_ didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice bounced off his eardrums. "Roy! Woody!"

Danny sat up. It was a faint voice. And it spoke really fast.

"Roy! Woody!"

No. It wasn't one voice. It was two voices. Two really high pitched, really fast voices. But where were they coming from?

Roy and Woody were now facing the house, glancing up at the roof. Danny looked to see what they were looking at. Two little orange and black robins with dark yellow beaks were standing up on the gutter. And yes, they were speaking. Danny shook his head. This was one of the weirdest days of his life.

"Oh, no!" the first robin cried. "The little boy has spotted us!"

"Quick!" the second robin exclaimed. "Put on these false mustaches! The human boy will barely recognize us!"

The next thing he knew, Danny was staring at two robins with tiny false mustaches on their beaks. He raised an eyebrow.

Woody laughed. "It's cool, you guys! He knows!"

"He knows!" the first robin cried. "Did you hear that Rockin? He knows!"

"He knows!" the second robin cried.

The two robins flew off the gutter and onto the grass below, their false mustaches flying off in the process. "He knows! He knows! He knows!"

Roy shushed them. "Be quiet you two! We don't want the other kids to hear us!"

"Yes." Woody stated simply. "Because it was Roy's fault that we got to talking to Danny in the first place!"

"I got acited!" Roy exclaimed. "I couldn't help it! It's my first huge mission!"

Woody shook his head. "Well, anyway, what's the situation?"

"The situation-," the first robin started. He tried again. "The situation is that Buddy is not very happy with you guys right now!"

"What? Why?"

"He knows you guys squeaked!" the second robin cried.

"Squeaked?"

"Yes! Squeaked! He knows you guys talked to a human being!"

"Yes!" the second robin cried. "And now he wants you guys to abort the mission!"

"Abort the mission!" Roy cried. "But we've barely even gotten started yet!"

Danny blinked. "Okay, you guys!" he cried. "Just what the heck is going on here?"

Roy, glanced up at Danny. "Oh, I'm sorry! Danny, this is Little Robin Redbreast and his friend Rockin Robin."

"Greetings friend!" Little Robin Redbreast exclaimed, holding out his left wing.

"Yes! Yes!" Rockin Robin cried, holding out his left wing as well. "Greetings!"

Danny quickly and kindly shook both of their wings, and then asked, "Now, would someone mind telling me what the heck is going on here?"

Woody sighed. "Our government agency leader Buddy doesn't want us to be doing this mission anymore. He wants us to go back home."

"What? Why?"

"Because we talked to a human." Woody replied. "It's one of the strictest rules to break when you're a Super Pups member."

"But why is it so bad a rule to break?" Danny asked. "I mean, if everyone in this world talked to each other it would make things less complicated." He shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense."

"It's like I said earlier," Roy explained, "this is the way things have been for hundreds of years. If we changed the way society made us be, which is not being able to talk to humans, then everyone who runs into a person who has told them a dog was talking to them will think that person is crazy."

Little Robin Redbreast and Rockin' Robin nodded. "They've got to be careful."

"Well, why can't you tell Buddy that I wouldn't tell anybody about you guys?" Danny asked frantically. "I promise I'll keep my lips sealed from now on!"

Woody shook his head. "It's just not that simple Danny. Not everybody is going to believe what you say."

"Isn't that the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, awhile back I tried calling the police about an emergency going on in Amity Park. And they wouldn't believe me."

Roy's eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't they listen to you, Danny? You seem responsible enough."

"They thought I was making up some story about the stolen battleships being stolen awhile back."

"The ones from New Pork City?"

Danny nodded.

"Wait a minute…" Woody trailed off. "You're the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton! The ghost hunters right?"

"That's them."

"I saw you in the paper! You were the one who found the stolen battleships!"

Danny nodded again, a little bit of color rising in his cheeks. "It was nothing really. The babies and some of my friends helped too."

"Nothing?" Roy asked. "That was amazing! You and those friends of yours are capable of anything!"

"Yes! Anything!" the robins said at the same time.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know."

Roy shook his head. "Danny, you've got to have more confidence in yourself! Otherwise, it's not gonna get you _anywhere_ in life."

Danny sighed. Sure he knew Roy was right, but he didn't know if he actually _had _the guts to _be_ confident. "I don't know…"

"You don't know what?" Woody asked.

"I just don't know if I should even _try_ to be confident in myself again."

"And why's that?"

"Well, the thing is, every time I try to _be_ confident, some sort of bully tries to push the confidence away."

Woody laughed. "That's all you're worried about?"

Danny shrugged once again. "Yeah."

"Danny, if you're going to worry about every little thing that other people think, then how are you ever going to prove yourself stronger?"

Danny suddenly glanced up at Tommy. He was staring boldly at Spike, as he tied a piece of string around a remote control car. "I guess you're right, Woody." He suddenly jumped off of the brick wall. "What is Tommy doing?"

The robins, who were watching Tommy intently as well, suddenly shrieked. "He's making the escape! He's making the escape!"

Woody glanced over toward Tommy as well. "Oh, no!"

"What's going on?" Danny asked, a panicked edge to his voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Dog treats!" Roy exclaimed. "They're dogs' one true weakness!"

"What are you talking about?"

Roy nodded toward the remote control car. As Danny looked at it more closely, he could see that there was a dog treat tied to the remote control car. Danny's heart thumped even harder now. He now knew what Tommy was trying to do. "TOMMY!" he yelled, running to the scene. "NO!"

But it was too late. Tommy had already started steering the remote control car, and it was heading toward the front yard!

"Spike!" Woody cried. "Resist the urge!"

Roy was barking uncontrollably.

The robins were tweeting in high pitches.

Spike meanwhile, was trying to resist chasing after that dog treat. That delicious, crunchy, munchy, chewy, mouthwatering…

"Spike!" Woody cried, once more. "Don't do it!"

But Spike wasn't able to resist the urge anymore. He went chasing after the remote control car, his great hearing following the sound of the motor.

"SPIKE!" Danny cried.

Chuckie, who was stuffing spilled dog treats back into the box, glanced up, now aware of what was going on. "SPIKE! COME BACK!"

Tommy, meanwhile, was cheering. "RUN SPIKE!" he shouted. "BE FREE!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Come Back**

**_ T_**ommy sat by the clock happily. He was waiting for Spike to come back so he could hear how Spike's adventures in the wild were. After all, Tommy knew that Spike wouldn't want him to miss out on anything. It was four o' clock in the afternoon now. Tommy had been sitting in the same spot for an hour.

Meanwhile, Chuckie, Danny, and Tucker were glancing at each other nervously. They all knew Spike couldn't find his way back home by himself. They just were wondering which one of them was going to break the bad news to their friend.

Danny and Tucker jumped out of their seats as Stu walked in. He sighed as he plopped down on the living room couch. "Any luck, Mr. Pickles?" Tucker asked hopefully.

Stu shook his head. "I looked everywhere, but I just couldn't find him."

Danny sighed, and sat down next to him. "Poor Tommy. He doesn't have a clue."

Stu sadly nodded. "If we can't find him tonight, he'll probably be upset. He's _always_ playing with Spike."

Danny nodded as well. "I know."

* * *

**_ A_**s the day went on, the search for Spike continued. Danny took Roy and Woody on a walk, seeing if they could try and sniff him out. The robins flew above the skies seeing if they could find him from a distance. Stu and Tucker even thought to search the park where the Pickles family always took Spike to play Frisbee. But, no matter how hard they searched, they couldn't find Spike anywhere.

It was nine o' clock in the evening by the time they all got home. Didi had returned from the hospital to find a note saying that Tommy and Chuckie were taking a nap while the rest of the boys went to search for Spike.

"Did you find him?" Didi asked eagerly, as she stepped aside to let them in.

Stu shook his head sadly.

Didi frowned as well.

"We tried everything." Tucker explained.

"Nobody's seen him around." Stu added.

"Well," Didi sighed, "Danny and Tucker's parent's are here to pick them up. And Chas came to pick up Chuckie awhile ago. Tommy fell asleep next to the coffee table. He must've been looking for Spike. He's never been so still before."

Danny immediately walked into the living room after Didi had said that. And sure enough, Tommy was lying on his side against the floor. He silently sat beside his playmate. Tommy always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. It was too bad he was going to wake up from a pleasant dream to find out that his dog still wasn't there. Danny slowly rubbed his hand against Tommy's nearly bald head. Tommy chuckled in his sleep.

Danny carefully picked up his playmate, and walked him upstairs to his room. As he set Tommy under the covers of his bed, Tommy chuckled once more and mumbled, "Good boy, Spike."

Danny stroked his playmate's head once more and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Tommy. I'll be here tomorrow when you wake up." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

**_ T_**ommy was running through the woods happily with Spike at his side. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. All he knew was that he had a dog treat and a ball and that he and his best doggy friend were having a blast. Tommy squeaked the red ball and tossed it into the woods. "Go get it, Spike!" he shouted with excitement.

With that, Spike raced after the ball.

Suddenly, dark, gray clouds loomed across the sky toward Tommy. The woods turned dark and eerie. Tommy waited for a few minutes for Spike to return to him with the ball so he could reward his pet with a treat, but nothing happened. He then decided to go and search for his dog. He toddled into the woods.

"Spike!" he called.

Nothing but a slight breeze answered him.

He walked a few more steps. "Spike!"

Nothing but a little more wind blowing through his few hairs.

Tommy decided now to call a bit louder this time. "SPIKE!"

The birds in the trees flew away, startled by Tommy's voice. The wind grew more intense, and pretty soon thunder began to crack. Tommy ran deeper into the woods calling Spike's name along the way. But, no matter how far he ran, the woods never seemed to end. And Spike wouldn't respond to his calls.

As Tommy ran even deeper into the woods, he tripped over one of the huge tree roots. He stumbled and fell on his stomach. He turned around and was about to stand up when he saw a huge shadow. He didn't know what it was, but it was very creepy looking. "SPIKE!" he yelled once more.

Suddenly, the shadow started talking to him. "Tommy…Tommy…"

It was really interesting because Tommy thought the shadow sounded a lot like Danny. But wait a minute…

"Tommy…"

Tommy opened his eyes to see Danny sitting up in front of him in his pajamas. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You were squirming in your sleep."

Tommy nodded, relieved that that terrible nightmare was over. His eyes widened. "Spike!" he exclaimed. "Is he back yet?"

Danny shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Tommy." Seeing the disappointed look on Tommy's face, he quickly added, "But we're gonna keep searching. I'm pretty sure your dad said that he's going to the pound to see if he could find him there."

Tommy nodded.

Danny quickly hugged his playmate. "Don't worry, Tommy. We'll find him."

Tommy smiled up at him. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Tommy grinned, jumped out of his bed, and ran out of his room.

Danny frowned as he watched Tommy leave. 'Sure I'm sure we're probably going to find Spike eventually,' he thought, 'but I don't want to give his hopes up.'

* * *

**_R_**oy and Woody who had to head back home before their owners got worried, were sitting back in their Super Pups headquarters. But, unfortunately, it wasn't a very pleasant meeting.

Buddy was staring at the two Labradors, anger in his eyes. He didn't know that two of the best dogs in the Super Pups Corporation were going to disobey him. He could hardly believe his ears when he heard the news. And he was now teaching them a lesson.

"First you guys talk to a human," Buddy was saying, "then, you get strict orders to abort the mission which you don't follow, and then Spike runs off without a trace!" He sighed, then glared at the dogs once more. "Do you two have any idea of how disastrous this is going to be? We're going to have to be more careful of where we go now, without the humans worrying about us!"

"Yes." Woody replied. "And we're sorry."

"Sorry?" Buddy asked. "Sorry! You guys nearly blow our cover to everyone on the planet, and you tell me you're _sorry_?"

"Sure!" Roy rolled his eyes. "We talked to _one_ five-year-old boy! _He's_ sure going to blow our cover!"

"He almost did when he tried telling his friend."

"Yeah, well it didn't work out very well, now did it?"

Buddy growled.

"Look," Woody interrupted his brother before he and Buddy started a riot, "you don't know how helpful Danny has been to us. He's kept our cover a secret other than when he tried to tell his friend Tucker about it earlier. He thinks well, he's smart, and he is always caring about others. We think he'll do great things someday."

Buddy smirked. "That's just great, Woody!" he exclaimed. "Just great! What is a small, little human going to do to change the world?"

It was Roy's turn to get mad at Buddy now. Nobody picked on his older brother like that! "Without Danny's help, we never would've been able to learn about Tommy and _why_ he was going to release Spike into the wild!"

"But Spike ran off, now didn't he? That little baby boy doesn't care enough about his own pet to throw him out there into the unknown!"

Woody was starting to get angry now. "Tommy doesn't know any better! He doesn't know what's out there! He's only a year old!"

"And it isn't Danny's fault either!" Roy added. "He's still learning about boosting his confidence!"

"And you think I don't know that?" Buddy demanded. "Huh? THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE HUMANS HERE!"

Woody was now glaring at the dashboard angrily. "I think it is." he murmured.

"What was that, Woody?"

"I said, I think it is!" He slid off the chair he was sitting in, and glared up at Buddy. "Let me tell you something. There is a little boy out there who's starting to miss his dog. I saw him yesterday sitting by the clock staring at it for hours on end, waiting for Spike to come back and tell him about his adventures!"

"And another thing," Roy added, "no matter what Tommy did, Danny was _always_ by his side. That also includes Chuckie and Tucker. So, don't even _think_ about telling _us_ that this was the kids' faults!"

Roy and Woody turned around and headed toward the exit.

"If you even _think_ about walking away from _me_ Roy and Woody, you'll be kicked out of the Department Agency of Super Pups!" Buddy smirked in his triumph.

Woody glared back at him once more. "You don't have to." he said, pulling the alert system from his collar, and slamming it to the ground. "I quit!"

"Me too!" Roy exclaimed, doing the same thing to his alert system.

Buddy stared at the Labradors wide eyed. After all, _that_ was unexpected. "Fine!" he yelled. "Go ahead! See if I care!"

"Bye, Buddy!" Roy said angrily as he and his brother zoomed up the exit.

"Now, come on!" Woody said to his brother determinedly. "We have some unfinished business to take care of!"

* * *

**_A_**fter Danny was all dressed and ready, he walked downstairs to find Tommy sitting by clock once again. Danny shook his head and chuckled for the first time since yesterday afternoon. "Sitting there watching the clock all day isn't going to make Spike come home any faster you know."

Tommy grinned, not taking his eyes off of the clock. "How do you knows it won't?"

Danny was about to answer Tommy's question when he heard two familiar wining sounds at the front door. He quickly dashed over to the door to open it. Sure enough, Roy and Woody were smiling up at him.

"What's happening, Danny?" Woody asked, cheerfully.

"Did you miss us?" Roy asked, eagerly.

Danny grinned at the two Labradors. "I thought you guys went home to comfort your owners and because you had to abort the mission!"

Woody nodded. "And you're right. Our owners were just about to feed us dinner just as we got back. They thought we were playing up in the woods all day."

"Well, at least you didn't worry them."

Roy smiled. "Yeah." And then out of the blue, "Oh, and the visit with Buddy didn't go so well."

Danny frowned. "You guys didn't get into any _huge_ trouble did you?"

"Actually," Woody chuckled, "we're no longer a part of the Super Pups Agency."

Danny gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry you guys! I hope we didn't do anything to cause you to get fired!"

Roy waved his paws to cut Danny off. "Oh, no, no! You and the babies didn't have anything to do with it!" He laughed. "We quit."

"You quit?" Danny couldn't help showing the mixed shocked and surprised expression on his face. "But, I thought you _loved_ being members of the Super Pups!"

"Correction." Woody replied. "We _did_ love being members of the Super Pups. But, we found out that Buddy is a huge jerk."

"Yeah!" Roy exclaimed. "He thinks that all of the humans are mental or something. He thinks _all_ humans don't take care of their pets." He raised his front paws up in the air in frustration. "The Super Pups Agency is all a _huge_ stereotype!"

Danny sighed. "Gee, that's too bad. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you _kidding_?" Woody asked. "Last night was one of the _best_ nights of my entire life!"

"Really?"

Woody nodded. "We found out what our true calling is. And that is, helping people in our _own_ way!"

Roy grinned. "No rules and regulations!"

"No pets left behind." Woody added.

"No gadgets."

"No gizmos."

"No bosses."

"And _absolutely_ helping humans out in taking care of or finding their pets, no matter what the cause!"

Danny grinned. "I'm proud of you guys!"

"So are we!" Roy exclaimed.

* * *

**_ T_**hree more days passed, and Spike still hadn't returned to the Pickles' house. Stu had tried calling five different pounds and visited each and every one of them. Danny and Tucker made hundreds of LOST DOG signs in the school library during recess. Roy and Woody even took some time to sniff around the town some more in case they missed something. But, they still couldn't find a trace of where Spike went. Everyone was starting to lose hope.

Everyone except Tommy that is. "Spike's gonna come back." he had said to Danny earlier one day. "He's just having too much fun in the wild, that he hasn't had the chance yet! He'll comes back soon!"

Another three days passed. This time, Stu and Didi took the time to call everyone they knew in town. But it was still no use.

Pretty soon, it was late Friday evening. Danny walked up to Tommy who had a gloomy look on his face. Roy and Woody were comforting him. "We tried calling everybody in town, Tommy."

Tommy glanced at his playmate eagerly. "What did they say?"

Danny frowned sadly. "Nothing. They haven't seen Spike around either."

"Tries some mores!"

Danny sighed. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I just don't think we're gonna find him."

"You said we would!"

"I'm sorry, Tommy! I really thought we'd find him by now!"

"Is he gonna comes back home?"

Danny was silent for a moment.

"Danny?"

Still silence.

"Danny?" Tears were welling up in Tommy's eyes now.

Danny sighed once more. "I don't think he's going to be able to find his way home, Tommy. I'm sorry!"

Tommy plopped down on the floor, and started crying. Danny bent down to hug his playmate.

After a few minutes of tears and comforting, Tommy sniffed and whispered, "Comes back, Spike. Comes back."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: He's Back!**

**_ D_**anny lie on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't feeling all that great. Don't get me wrong. He wasn't sick or anything. He just felt depressed at the moment. He sighed loudly just before someone came knocking on his bedroom door.

"Can I come in, Danny?" his mom asked. "I've got some clean laundry that I need to put away."

"Yeah, sure." Danny replied glumly.

Maddie Fenton slipped inside. When she saw her son lying on the bed with a sad look on his face, she was immediately concerned. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Danny slowly sat up. "It's just that…Spike isn't back at Tommy's house yet, and I feel like I let him down."

"Oh, Danny," Maddie said, hugging her son, "you know that Spike running off isn't your fault. It happens to a lot of people. Tommy isn't the only one."

"I know, but…I sort of told Tommy that we would find him." Danny quickly added, "Not that he would understand me or anything, but I thought _for sure_ we would've found Spike by now."

"Well," Maddie sighed, "it's like what your Grandma always told me as a little girl. You can't win every battle." She stood up and started folding laundry. "But, as long as you did everything _you_ could've possibly done, I think if Tommy was a little bit older, he would understand that."

Danny thought about what his mom had said. "Yeah." he said smiling. "I guess you're right, Mom. Thanks." He frowned once more. "But I still wish there was something _else_ I could do to help find Spike."

"That depends," Maddie stated, "what have you tried so far?"

"Well, we searched all over town, hung up signs all over town, and called people all over town, and searched in every pound in town." Danny shrugged. "That's about all we did."

Maddie nodded. "I think that's as much as you could've done right there. After all, you did everything you possibly could while you were in town."

"Yeah. I guess I-," Danny suddenly sat up. A light bulb had just clicked inside his head. "Mom! That's it!"

"What's it?" Maddie asked, turning around to face her son.

"I know a way to find Spike!" Danny exclaimed, excitedly. "Come on!"

He grabbed his Mom's left hand and pulled her into the hallway.

* * *

**_T_**ommy opened his eyes slowly, and yawned. It was now morning. He smiled slightly. He needed that rest after crying about Spike for half an hour. Also, he was grinning a bit at the fact that his playmate and the two Labradors was there to greet him.

Tommy yawned once more. "Hi'ya, Danny. Hi'ya, boys."

"Hey, Tommy." Danny replied.

"Woof!" Woody barked.

"Bow wow!" Roy exclaimed, refraining his laughter.

"Did you sleep well?" Danny asked.

Tommy nodded, then frowned. "I still miss Spike, though."

Danny suddenly broke out a big smile. "Which reminds me," he started, "I have a surprise for you!"

Tommy immediately sat up, then mentioning of a surprise awakening him completely. "You do?"

Danny nodded. "I do." He whipped around to face the door. "Bring him in, Jazz!"

Danny's older sister entered the room. She was grinning widely as she brought something upstairs into Tommy's room. Something big. Something on a leash.

"SPIKE!" Tommy exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"Woof!" Spike barked, running toward his owner.

Baby and baby's best friend ran toward each other. Spike stood above Tommy, licking Tommy's face. Tommy giggled for five minutes straight while Danny and Jazz watched happily. Finally, after Spike stopped licking him, Tommy said, "Oh, Spike! I'm never going to release you into the wild ever again! Will you forgives me?"

Spike barked happily in reply.

"Good!" Tommy hugged Spike around the neck, while glancing up at his playmate. "How did you finded him?"

"Easy." Danny grinned. "I got to thinking, since Spike was gone for a few days, and we searched all over town, and he wasn't anywhere in sight, _maybe_, just maybe he was in another town. And the closest town to yours is Amity Park, where I live. So, my parents made some house calls, while me and Jazz took the Labradors to sniff them out. Eventually, my Dad called us on my walkie-talkie, and said they knew where Spike was! And you'll never guess where!"

"Where?" Tommy asked, eagerly.

"Sam's grandma's house!"

"Sam's grandma?"

"Yep. She didn't know that Spike was your dog. She thought he was just some poor stray who got dumped nearby her house. Apparently, Spike was digging through a garbage can somewhere."

Tommy laughed. "I guess Spike founded some food on his own then, huh?" he said, grinning at his dog.

Danny nodded. "I guess so. So, she cleaned Spike up, and fed him some dog food for the next few days, until me and Jazz went to pick him up. Your parents are so happy she found him, and they said she could come and visit Spike anytime she wishes."

"I'm happy you guys founded Spike too!" Tommy exclaimed, running up to hug his playmate and his sister. "Thanks, you guys!"

"No problem!" Danny and Jazz replied in unison.

Tommy turned to Spike. "Come on, Spike! Let's go find you some doggy treats! You must be hungry!"

"Woof!" Spike barked once more before he and Tommy left the room.

Jazz followed them. "You coming, Danny?" she asked.

Danny nodded. "You go ahead. I need to take care of something first."

"Suit yourself." Jazz left the room.

When he was sure his sister was out of hearing range, Danny started talking to the dogs. "Thanks again for helping me with the Amity Park town search you guys. I hope your owners didn't worry about you too much."

Roy shrugged. "No problem. We were inside the house being petted by about seven o' clock. They thought we went to play in the woods some more."

"Besides," Woody added, "we're glad to help you guys out anytime." He paused, then asked, "By the way, how were you _so_ sure that we were going to find Spike in Amity Park?"

Danny chuckled. "Fenton instincts. Plus, I guess I had a bit of confidence in myself. And I think it's just been there all along. I just didn't know it until now."

Roy punched Danny's left arm playfully. "That'a boy, Danny!"

"We never doubted you." Woody added, grinning.

"By the way," Danny started, pulling out two walkie-talkies out from behind his back, "how would you guys like to be seventeen and eighteen in our ghost group?"

"Depends." Woody answered. "What's a ghost group?"

Danny quickly explained the Lake Eerie situation to the two Labradors. As they listened, their eyes widened in amazement.

"So, will you join us?" Danny asked, eagerly.

"Gladly." Woody nodded. "I'll be seventeen."

"Hey!" Roy exclaimed. "How come _you_ get to be seventeen?"

"Because I'm your big brother!"

"You know, I still don't get _why_ you call me your little brother. I'm the same age as you! We were born in the same litter!"

"Yeah, well I'm five minutes older than you!" Woody held up his left paw for emphasis, and grinned widely with his eyes closed.

"You are so unfair sometimes, you know that Woody?" But, being the good natured black lab he was, Roy agreed to be number eighteen.

"Well," Danny said, rubbing his hands together, "that's settled then!"

"Not just yet!" Woody said slyly.

"Huh?"

"We need to help you with your report!" Roy explained.

Danny shook his head. "Oh, no! No, no! You guys don't have to-,"

"Hey," Woody interrupted, "who knows more about dogs than us?"

Danny laughed. "Good point." He shrugged. "I guess I could take you up on your offer."

"Then it's agreed!" Roy exclaimed, holding out his right paw.

Danny laughed once more and shook it. "Agreed." Once they were done shaking, he added, "Now, come on! I'll go downstairs and get my backpack with my report questions on it!"

As the three of them walked down the stairs, Stu ran into the hallway excitedly.

"Hey, Mr. Pickles!" Danny greeted. "What's going-,"

"It's a boy, Danny!"

"What?"

"It's a boy!"

It took a second for Danny to get what Stu was saying. "Oh!" he brightened, then started shouting. "It's a boy!" he shouted. "It's a boy! The baby is a boy!"

Roy and Woody barked along with him.

Stu chuckled. "I'm going to call Mr. Finster and Mr. and Mrs. Deville. Would you like to tell Tommy the big news for me, Danny?"

"Me? But, shouldn't you-,"

"Don't worry about it! Go on! Tell him!" He grinned widely. "I'll be making quite a few phone calls!" And with that, he rushed upstairs to his bedroom phone.

Danny walked into the living room, the Labradors behind him. He smiled as he spotted his playmate running around in the sunshine, Spike following behind him.

"Well, go on!" Roy exclaimed. "Tell him the good news!"

Danny shook his head. "Not right now."

"Why not?" Woody asked, puzzled. "You're excited to tell him, right?"

"Of course I am! It's just that," Danny stared back out the window, "he's having too much fun outside right now with Spike. I don't want to interrupt him when he's having a good time."

Woody grinned. "You're like an older brother to Tommy, you know that Danny?"

Danny paused in thought for a moment, then smiled. "Hey, yeah! I guess you're right!"

Roy laughed, then patted Danny on his back with his left paw. "You're doing great at it too, Danny. You're doing great."

Danny grinned at the two Labradors before looking out the window once more. Tommy was now lying on the ground again while Spike was licking his face. He chuckled.

'Things are going to change around here soon.' he thought. 'And I'm confident enough that I'm going to be prepared for it.'

** To Be Continued...**


End file.
